The Blood Of Heroes : A Paw Patrol Series
This series is based on the book by James Donovan. No pups will be harmed in any way while making this series. Cast Chase as William Barrett Travis Marshall as Davy Crockett Skye as Anne Marie Houston Rocky as Jim Bowie Zuma as James Butler Bonham Rubble as John Baugh Everest as Susanna Dickinson Tracker as Carlos Espallier More to come. Episodes 1 : The Hotspur - William Barrett Travis (played by Chase) abandons his family and moves to Texas only to find himself lighting the fuse of revolution. 2 : O' He Has Gone To Texas - A dead man's son colonizes Texas alongside others, but events outside his control threaten to ruin everything. 3 : The Celebrated Desperado - Jim Bowie (played by Rocky) moves to Texas to make up for business failiers, but finds love that ends in disaster. 4 : The Burly Is Begun - After a small bunch of townsfolk refuse to release a cannon, they prove that they know a quick way to start a war. 5 : The Lioness - Anne-Marie Houston (played by Skye) grows bored with women's life and decides to man up. The price of her decision turns out to be more than she hoped. 6 : The Army of the People - Encouraged by their early success, the Texan forces lay siege to San Antonio de Bexar. However, a whirlwind of problems complicate the mission and might force the Texans to withdraw. 7 : The Battle of Bexar - Ben Milam leads an attack on Bexar, but the battle drags on and puts the Rebels' determination to the test. 8 : A Mere Corral and Nothing More - After the victory at Bexar, the rebels relax their guard not expecting the Mexicans to return before Spring, but Texas' government plunges into chaos and those at Bexar must make a choice : abandon Bexar, or stand their ground. 9 : The Napoleon of the West - With Bexar in rebel hands, Santa Anna prepares to invade Texas, but problems in Mexico and her army makes the task at hand much harder than His Excellency wishes it to be. 10 : The Backwoodsman - David Crockett (played by Marshall) rises to Congress. Unfortunately, people start spreading myths about him that he can't live up to, and it isn't long before Crockett's seat is under threat. 11 : The Road to Bexar - Santa Anna's invasion force endures more than its share of deadly hazards as they march into Texas. As the rebels at Bexar gain numbers, the problem of command creates a chism that nearly turns the garrison against itself. 12 : Surrounded - Santa Anna arrives in Bexar weeks early forcing the Texans to withdraw into the Alamo. Attempts to negotiate fail and the Texans find themselves under siege. 13 : I Am Besieged - As the siege begins, Travis attempts to gather reinforcements via letters, but the General Council refuses to believe the horrible news. 14 : This Time You May See Some Blood - Having heeded Travis' plea, a small party of volunteers makes their way to the Alamo. Fannin also attempts to relieve the Alamo, but finds such a move illogical. 15 : Devlish Dark - Having endured a week of constant bombardment, the Texans are relieved when the Gonzales party arrives, but it quickly becomes clear that Fannin and his 300 are not coming. 16 : His Excellency Expects That Every Man Will Do His Duty - As Santa Anna prepares to end the siege, Travis rallies the garrison upon an unimaginably small glimmer of hope. 17 : That Terrible Bugle Call of Death - The Battle of the Alamo occurs. What happens next will become a legend. 18 : The Bleeding Country - After Santa Anna retakes the Alamo, another Mexican force destroys the garrison at Goliad. As the Texan army retreats, the outcome seems obvious. 19 : The Marrow Bone of Texas - Having had enough of his men's complaints, Sam Houston promises a chance for Glory and is determined to avenge his sister-in-law. 20 : Last Rites - The Revolution ends in a Texan victory and the story comes to a close.